


Откуда ты только тут взялся?

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Atonement (2007), Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он узнает это лицо. Лицо из прошлой жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Откуда ты только тут взялся?

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативное развитие событий фильма «Искупление»; Арчи Хикокс «уполз»; немного немецкого экспрессионизма 20-х годов.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

— Откуда ты знаешь французский? Из богатых небось, — солдат хмыкает и передергивает плечами, поплотнее запахивая шинель. Она велика ему, хотя всего пару месяцев назад облегала плечи, словно сшитый на заказ костюм.

Последние несколько дней высушили его. Высушили всех, выпили до дна, обескровили.  
Издалека глухо доносится несколько выстрелов. Немецкая артиллерия, средний калибр. «Почему не танки?» — думает Робби и приоткрывает глаза.

— Не из богатых, — говорит он и ждет, что на языке будет горько от этих слов. Но куда уж горше.

Солдат ему не верит — по глазам видно. Робби плевать. Мало кто знает, как он оказался в Экспедиционных Силах, но некоторые точно догадываются. Многих заключенных тогда поставили перед выбором — тюрьма или война. Робби ни секунды не сомневался. Подальше от Англии, подальше. Как бы ни тянуло, как бы ни звало. Письма и открытки за пазухой с каждым днем становятся все тяжелее. Будто впитывают всю боль, всю кровь, весь страх. 

Робби морщится и старается потрогать рану через рубашку так, чтобы никто не заметил. Ноет. Грызет. 

Снова слышатся несколько выстрелов, потом опять наступает тишина. Тишина дурная, холодная, хотя уже конец мая. Или это озноб? Плохо, что стреляют явно около Дюнкерка. Эвакуация может провалиться. 

Робби прислушивается к себе и не может понять, хочет ли он назад, на острова, домой. Так рваться прочь — и теперь идти назад. Неизбежное возвращение поторопилось, подгоняемое огнем и железом вермахта. 

Письма тянут к земле, письма придавливают гранитной плитой. Робби понимает вдруг, что не помнит, как выглядит та рука, что писала их. Тонкое ли у нее запястье? Какие ногти? Видно ли вены? Теплая ли ладонь? 

Второй солдат достает губную гармошку, и тишина рвется, расползается, как старая протертая ткань, прячется в пыльных углах. Робби делает крохотный глоток из фляжки. Если они завтра не найдут ручей, они просто умрут от жажды.

— Тихо! Тихо!

Мелодия обрывается тут же, словно по ней ножом рубанули. Робби хватает пистолет и подкрадывается к дыре в полу, но не подходит к краю. Чернота, ничерта не видно. А вот его могут заметить. 

Снизу — ни звука. 

— Qui? — Робби делает еще шаг, и обломанная доска скрипит под ногой. Сзади шумно, как большая собака, дышит тот, кто играл на губной гармошке. 

— Qui? Allemand? Anglais? Français? Répond! — повторяет Робби уже громче. Палец дрожит на курке. Раздается шорох, почти не слышный за грохотом сердца в груди. «Немцы бы уже стреляли на голос», — решает Робби и неуклюже спрыгивает на первый этаж. Рана взрывается короткой вспышкой боли. 

Внизу тьма еще гуще, чем наверху. В предрассветные часы ничего толком не видно. Робби моргает раз, другой и, наконец, различает фигуру человека. Человек лежит в углу комнаты неподвижно, и Робби замечает только изгвазданное в чем-то буро-коричневом (не разберешь, кровь или грязь) голенище сапога. Форма не французская, не бельгийская и уж точно не британская. Немец.

Робби вскидывает пистолет, сзади приземляются один за другим два солдата и тут же тоже направляют оружие в угол. Человек не шевелится. Человек, кажется, даже не дышит. Потратить патрон? Лучше бы потратить, чтобы наверняка. 

— Британец, — слышит Робби, — британец, чёрт возьми. 

Робби хмурится и шагает вперед. Форма немецкая, точно немецкая. Ответ был больше похож на стон, и акцент не разберешь. Неужели фриц пытается так нагло соврать? Не верится. 

— Стреляй, Роб, — солдаты позади не сомневаются, а вот Робби не уверен. Если подойти, человек может попробовать броситься на него. Вдруг у него нож, и он специально старается подманить поближе? «Если что, ребята выстрелят», — решает Робби и опускает оружие. 

У человека прострелена нога — от бедра до самого сапога все в крови и грязи, галифе порваны в нескольких местах, мундир испачкан — рукава не чище земли под подошвами. Робби скользит взглядом выше, к лицу. 

— Роб, ну что там?

Он узнает это лицо. 

— Роб, кто это?

Лицо из прошлой жизни. Из той жизни, из которой приходят письма и сны. Из той жизни, которую Робби почти не помнит. О которой запрещает себе помнить. 

— Я знаю его, — говорит Робби, — не стреляйте. 

Человек приоткрывает глаза и щурится, пытается приподняться на локтях. Не выходит. Губы сухие, искусанные в кровь, с заедами по краям. Точно такие же — у самого Робби. Так грызут губы, чтобы заглушить долгую глухую боль другой, более короткой, но более яркой. 

— Хикокс? — спрашивает Робби, чтобы увериться — это не сон, это не обман зрения и не игра воображения. Мужчина моргает, будто перед ним призрак, — перед ним, а не перед Робби. 

Они оба призраки друг для друга. 

— Робби, — имя срывается с губ мужчины, и слышен до мурашек знакомый твердый, почти ирландский «р». Точно Хикокс. Робби опускается на колени, помогает раненому сесть и всматривается в лицо, стараясь быстро запомнить все-все черты. Будто сейчас лицо изменится, и все окажется сном в темный предрассветный час. 

Прямые брови, нос с тонкой спинкой, высокий лоб, тяжелая, будто крупным уверенным мазком очерченная челюсть, серые, в ночи почти черные, глаза. Робби вдруг вспоминает, что в июле, когда Хикокс приезжал погостить к Сесилии, эти глаза отливали сочной зеленью, воруя цвета у летнего сада. 

Чёрт возьми, Арчи Хикокс. Откуда ты только тут взялся?

— Вода есть?

Вопрос заставляет Робби вернуться из жаркого июльского дня у пруда в черную майскую ночь в нескольких десятках миль от Дюнкерка. 

— Дайте воды! 

Один из солдат сует в руку фляжку, и Робби открывает ее, подносит ко рту Хикокса. Тот пьет жадно, не задумываясь, сколько воды еще есть. И Робби не жалеет, не прерывает. Последнее дело — отнимать воду у раненого. 

— Робби, господи, — Хикокс облизывается и усмехается, — откуда ты только тут взялся?

Арчи Хикокс был однокашником Сесилии. Многие из ее университетских знакомых приезжали на летних каникулах в поместье, наполняли сад и особняк шумом, смехом, музыкой, топотом. У Сесилии всегда было много друзей — блестящих, красивых, молодых, сильных, наглых и уверенных в себе настолько, что не верилось. И как земля под их ногами не трескалась, как небо им на макушку не падало от зависти к их блеску? Все как один — та самая мерзкая плоть и золотая молодёжь. Но Хикокс был особенным. Все изучали филологию, литературу, медицину, собираясь стать докторами наук, не меньше, а потом преподавать в стенах альма матер, писать диссертации, двигать науку вперед... Честно говоря, ничего не делать. На словах все они были сильны, а на деле — беспутными юнцами. Хикокс же даже не пытался изобразить порывы к действию — он изучал кинематограф. И он не собирался становиться режиссером или сценаристом, актерство его не привлекало, хотя с такой внешностью можно было стать настоящей звездой. Нет. Хикокс собирался быть критиком. Теоретиком. И это стремление возносило его на какие-то недостижимые высоты снобизма. Он уже после первого года обучения держал себя так, будто знает о кинематографе все. То есть, вообще все. Больше создателей, больше практиков по ту сторону киноаппарата. Хикокс выглядел носителем сакрального, эзотерического знания. И самым жутким снобом из всей компании. Особенно с этим своим немецким, выученным по фильмам. 

Робби с Хикоксом никогда не говорили один на один. Остальные гости любили Робби, считали его равным — по крайней мере, не показывали своего превосходства, умело пряча его, даже если оно было. Но вот от Хикокса веяло холодком. Возможно, думал Робби, это ему только кажется, потому что он не может поддержать разговор о «Голубом ангеле» на одном уровне с Хикоксом. Потому тон будущего кинокритика кажется снисходительным, а твердая «р» — щелчком по носу.

Или не кажется, и Хикокс действительно холодный, как первое морозное утро. И такой же блестящий. 

И вот теперь он лежит тут, на полу разнесенного танковыми выстрелами дома, весь в крови и почему-то в форме гауптштурмфюрера. 

— Его надо перевязать, — Робби косится на простреленную ногу, тянется рукой к дыре в галифе. Там плотная корка крови, ткань присохла к коже намертво — зубами не отодрать. Кажется, у них было еще немного воды. У того гармониста точно оставалось.

Только бы найти завтра ручей. 

Хикокс вдруг обхватывает пальцами предплечье Робби, сжимает так сильно, так цепко, будто за ускользающую жизнь свою хватается. Робби вздрагивает. 

— Я так рад видеть тебя, Робби, — Хикокс улыбается, кисло и вымученно, но улыбается. 

— И я рад тебя видеть, Арчи, — кивает Робби. Сердце не отзывается болью, а в горле нет горечи, как всегда бывает, когда врешь. Нет, Робби правда рад видеть Арчи.

***

Они делят вино, хлеб и сыр, принесенный сочувствующими французами, и Робби объясняет им, что они уйдут на рассвете. Хикокс, более или менее пришедший в себя, но все еще бледный, спит сидя, прислонившись спиной к стене. От вина и еды его разморило в секунду, и он отключился, не закончив предложения. 

Но того, что он успел рассказать, достаточно для понимания — мир с ума сошел. Робби слушал про секретный отряд американцев, Бриджит фон Хаммесмарк и операцию «КИНО», которая теперь, конечно же, сорвалась...

Робби утирает губы тыльной стороной ладони. Бриджит фон Хаммесмарк. Сдуреть можно. 

Буквально за полчаса до рассвета отключается и сам Робби. Когда один из солдат будит его, похлопывая по плечу, небо уже светлое, желто-зеленое. Робби ежится спросонья, косится на все еще спящего Арчи и шепотом просит у солдата:

— Две минуты. Я покурю.

Он выходит из домика и смотрит на сизое от тумана поле. Дымка стелется по земле и вьется у ног верным псом, когда Робби затягивается кисловатой самокруткой. Рана на груди припухшая, и края у нее набухшие, фиолетово-красные. Дурной цвет. Цвет болезни.

Вся эта война для Робби фиолетово-красная. Не черная, как копоть, не алая, как пожарное зарево, не коричневая, как форма и грязь под ногами, — фиолетово-красная, как гноящаяся рана, как требуха из разорванного снарядом живота. 

Вернуться, жениться, любить. Начать жизнь заново. 

Гнусная ложь, поддерживающая в самые темные ночи.

— Арчи, — Робби садится на корточки напротив Хикокса и зовет тихо, будто на самом деле не хочет его будить. Но Арчи просыпается моментально, и смотрит сразу осмысленно, трезво.

— Пора?

Робби кивает:

— Идти сможешь?

Арчи пожимает плечами:

— До сюда добрался — и до Дюнкерка доберусь. Вы ведь в Дюнкерк?

— Наши части там. 

Словно в подтверждение его слов вдалеке грохают несколько залпов. Значит, стычки еще идут. Значит, еще есть шанс найти на берегу хоть кого-то из своих. 

— У тебя глаза блестят, — говорит Арчи, с тяжелым утробным стоном поднимаясь по стенке, — простыл, что ли?

Какой внимательный. Остальные не видят таких мелочей. 

— Простыл, — отвечает Робби. — Обопрись на меня. 

Они идут весь день, медленно и в тишине. Похоронная процессия какая-то. Робби большую часть дня помогает идти Арчи, и тот изо всех сил старается не сильно виснуть на подставленном ему плече. 

— Ногу не напрягай, — вот и все что говорит Робби за время пути. 

Через поле красных маков они переходят в полдень, и алый маковый цвет горит вокруг них — целое озеро, целое море огня. Хикокс приостанавливается на секунду и смотрит, смотрит, щурится. 

— Снять бы это, — наконец говорит он и снова повисает на Робби. 

— Всё равно черно-белое будет, — Робби устал, Робби хочет упасть. Лицом вниз, в красные маки. И уснуть, уснуть, уснуть. Арчи закатывает глаза — точь-в-точь как когда-то в далеком июле, и зелень та же, — будто Робби сейчас сказал несусветную глупость, и это выражение лица заставляет Робби улыбнуться. Впервые за много месяцев.

***

— Как мы его в фрицевской форме-то приведем? — спрашивает солдат. Робби непонимающе косится в ответ. — Ну, стрелять же могут начать.

— Не начнут.

Они задерживаются на еще одну ночь. В этот раз — прямо под открытым небом. До Дюнкерка всего ничего, и Робби кажется, что уже пахнет морем.

Арчи хромает в его сторону и почти падает рядом, когда пытается присесть. Робби вздрагивает, представляя, как болит сейчас нога Хикокса. Но тот только скалится — это у него называется улыбкой — и отклоняется назад, опирается на руки. 

— Франция же красивая, — хрипло говорит он, — я, когда оказался тут впервые, чуть не задохнулся от восторга. Еще с родителями. Году в тридцать первом, наверное. Точно, в тридцать первом. 

Робби не понимает, почему Арчи говорит ему все это. Ему, а не остальным, раз уж на разговоры пробило. Хотя по всем правилам Хикокс должен молчать. И правила эти выдумал не Робби. 

— Мы тогда ездили в Париж, — продолжает Арчи и забавно трет мочку уха — такое узнаваемое движение, что Робби на секунду видит вокруг сад, слышит тихий плеск в огромной каменной чаше давно включенного фонтана, чует свежесрезанные цветы. Словно галлюцинация, словно температурный бред. Арчи смотрит в фиолетово-черное небо с мелкими звездами и продолжает:

— Да, в Париж. У матери там тетка. Они меня в Мулен Руж водили. На оперетки, конечно, не на танцовщиц смотреть, — Арчи словно расстроен этим, — и там же я впервые увидел фильм. «М» Ланга. Видел, Робби? И почему они повели мальчишку на это? Лучше бы на девиц дали посмотреть, а?

Робби молчит, потому что сказать ему нечего, но говорить и не хочется. Хочется слушать. Удивительно. Говорил бы Арчи до утра — слушал бы. И неважно, о чем он, — главное, что в рассказе Арчи нет ни войны, ни любви. 

Но Арчи замолкает, будто ответа ждет. 

— Говори, — просит Робби, — я соскучился по английской речи. 

— А эти двое? — спрашивает Арчи, кивая назад, туда, где дремлют двое солдат. Робби хмыкает:

— Говори. 

И Арчи, естественно, говорит. Про Ланга, про осенний Париж, про поездку в Прованс, про спелые красные помидоры с крупной белой солью, вкуснее которых будто и не было ничего в его жизни, про влюбленность в кино — с первого взгляда и навсегда. 

— Хорошо, что большинство успели уехать из Германии, — Арчи, конечно, имеет в виду кинематографистов, — остались там только верные режиму. И снимают теперь героическое реалистичное кино. Никакого тебе сомнамбулы Чезаре*.

Робби помнит этот фильм. Арчи как-то прикатил в поместье взбудораженный, весь как на иголках, выпрыгнул из машины и взлетел по ступенькам, сбив Робби с ног. 

— В Лондоне показывают «Калигари»! Быстро собирайтесь! Быстро! И ты, Робби. Да брось ты свою тяпку, ради всего святого!

Кажется, это было так давно. Какое платье надела Сесилия? Что она говорила? Как вела себя? Понравился ли ей фильм? Робби осознает, что не помнит ничего, кроме длинных пальцев Арчи на руле и фильма на большом сияющем экране. 

— У тебя синяки под глазами точно как у Чезаре, — голос Арчи звучит обеспокоенно, — что с тобой, черт тебя возьми?

— Возьмет, — Робби тянется к пуговицам на груди и расстёгивает вторую и третью. Рана почти совсем не красная. Рана фиолетовая. 

Арчи приоткрывает рот, но тут же снова захлопывает. Сказать ему нечего. У него самого рана каким-то чудом сквозная, каким-то чудом не задело крупные сосуды, каким-то чудом не загноилось. Сплошные чудеса с этим Хикоксом. У Робби все гораздо хуже. 

— Антибиотиков нет, — Робби предупреждает незаданный вопрос и снова запахивает рубашку. Письма сквозь ткань внутреннего кармана куртки прислоняются к телу, и Робби чудится, что они свинцово тяжелые, холодные, как рука мертвеца. 

Небо начинает светлеть, по чуть-чуть, будто выцветая по самой кромке у земли. Робби долго курит, обжигая пальцы огоньком самокрутки. Арчи молчит и ковыряет погон гауптштурмфюрера на левом плече, словно никак не решается его содрать. 

— В Дюнкерке найдем антибиотики, ясно? — вдруг говорит Хикокс. Робби оборачивается и видит суровую вертикальную складку между его бровей, напряженный рот — твердая тонкая линия, дергающийся желвак на левой скуле. 

— Ясно.

Не станешь же ему объяснять, что не хочешь находить антибиотики. Да и в Дюнкерк тоже.

***

— Море. 

Робби замирает посреди тропинки и втягивает носом воздух до упора, до тошноты, до головокружения. Соль, песок, гниль, йод.

— Пахнет морем.

Они ускоряют шаг, насколько это возможно. На лицах солдат — счастье. Чему они радуются? До сих пор слышны выстрелы, не так близко, как казалось день или два назад, но все-таки рядом. Неизвестно, нашли ли британцы корабли, на которых надо вывозить всех этих людей. Ничего неизвестно. Но они сияют, как новенькие шестипенсовики.

Побережье похоже на картину Босха, и несколько раз Робби вздрагивает — кажется, мимо проходят черти. Слепые ведут хромых, хромые — глухих. Воздух пропитан лихорадочной сладостью. Лихорадит смертельно раненое наступление. Британские Экспедиционные Силы бьются в агонии, как выброшенное на берег изувеченное морское чудовище с изрезанной коричнево-зеленой чешуей.

Их четверых словно никто не замечает, и они бредут, сами не зная куда. Все следуют за Робби, но он не знает пути. Просто переставляет ноги и смотрит прямо перед собой. 

Голова дурнеет от шума, радостных воплей нашедших друг друга однополчан, ржания лошадей, которых ведут пристреливать. Робби резко останавливается, скользит взглядом по горизонту. Там, за проливом, Англия. Даже рай, кажется, ближе. И туда хочется больше.

Арчи что-то говорит ему, а может и не ему, а сам себе или кому-то из попутчиков или случайных встречных. Робби бездумно тянется к пуговицам на рубашке и расстёгивает верхние три, забыв, что рану будет видно, — дышать трудно. И очень душно. 

— Раненых не брать! Раненых не брать!

Робби слышится в этом монотонный призыв выносить мертвецов на зачумленные улицы города. Робби раз или два видит изломанную черную фигуру Чезаре среди солдат. Его очерченные сажей глаза голодно смотрят на них.

— Робби! 

Арчи разворачивает его к себе и хватает за затылок, пытается заглянуть в глаза. Это трудно. Робби понимает. Он не может сосредоточиться на лице Арчи. В голове гудит, и в этом гуле слышится музыка. Ария. Это точно какая-то ария. Робби прикрывает глаза и начинает тихо подпевать, не разлепляя губ. 

— Робби, эй! Робби!

Ария звучит все громче, и Робби подпевает, подпевает, но всё равно не узнает ее. 

***

Какой-то фильм, испуганно отупелые лица солдат, вавилонский гомон из французского и английского, мать, кислый привкус вина на языке. Это был сон? Это был бред? Робби чувствует, как холодно вокруг — как в ледяной воде, как в могиле. Робби открывает глаза, хотя это неимоверно трудно. Как он оказался тут? Это же правда склеп какой-то. Тут сыро, тут темно. И мертвецы тихо переговариваются друг с другом. 

— Очнулся.

Робби скашивает глаза и видит одного из солдат. Того, кто на губной гармошке играл. Лицо его тревожное, и улыбка на потрескавшихся губах кажется самой большой ложью в жизни. 

— На, пожуй, — солдат протягивает ему кусок чего-то, наверное, хлеба, — только тихо, а то другим тоже захочется. 

Есть совсем не хочется, только пить, но Робби всё равно откусывает немного, с трудом сглатывает. Во рту сухо. 

— Скоро эвакуация, — говорит солдат, — поспи пока. Я разбужу. 

— Обязательно разбуди, — шепчет Робби. — Где Хикокс?

Солдат озирается, но, видимо, Хикокса не находит:

— Ушел искать себе брюки. 

Робби улыбается. Конечно. У Арчи всегда были идеально выглаженные брюки. Не ходить же ему в рваных.

Через пару секунд Робби снова проваливается в холодный и темный сон. Там кто-то зовет его и просит вернуться. Там руки с тонкими запястьями тянутся к нему и касаются лица. Пальцы будто из снега. Робби не помнит этот голос. Робби не хочет возвращаться. 

***

— Робби, дорогой, ну что ты, давай же. Робби, не для того я тебя встретил, чёрт подери, чтобы ты тут концы отдал. Я ведь даже не извинился за ту историю. Как они могли подумать на тебя? Это же глупость. Я же говорил им. И Си говорила. Робби, всего этого могло не быть. Давай, дорогой, Робби. Я не хочу возвращаться один. Я не хочу туда один. 

Темнота — плотная ткань, брезент, резина. Она пропускает звук — волны, кажется, рокочут, — но ничего больше. Но темнота теплая. Почти уютная. 

Кто такая Си? Какая история? И кто «они»?

— Ну же, давай. Приходи в себя. Лихорадка сейчас отпустит. Сейчас, совсем скоро. Давай, нас же двое обманщиков. Вдвоем будет веселее. Не так страшно. Робби, ты слышишь? Пора, Робби, проснись.

Ткань трещит и рвется, словно ее кто-то штыком раздирает. Робби открывает глаза. 

— Робби, ну наконец-то!

Лицо мужчины будто за мутным или запотевшим стеклом, но постепенно картинка становится чище. Робби щурится. Он узнает это лицо. Лицо из прошлой жизни. 

Первое лицо в новой жизни. 

— Хикокс, — выдыхает Робби, — Хикокс, откуда ты только тут взялся?

Арчи тормошит его, поднимает и усаживает, обхватывает ладонями его лицо:

— Сволочь ты, Робби! Я уже думал… — он замолкает, но Робби догадывается — Арчи думал, что Робби придется оставить. Раненых не берут, мертвых — тем более.

— А где же форма гауптштурмфюрера? — Робби кулем виснет на Арчи, когда они начинают выбираться из подвала. Форменная куртка остается лежать грязной кучей в луже на полу.

— Не по званию она мне, — отшучивается Хикокс, и Робби, глядя исключительно под ноги, на грязный песок, вдруг понимает: он знает, как сейчас улыбается Арчи. Точно знает. Как приоткрыт его рот, как приподняты уголки губ, как морщинка ложится твердой чертой на щеку. Лицо Хикокса, кажется, сейчас единственное лицо, которое он помнит. Или хочет помнить? Ведь там, в прошлой жизни, было много лиц. Любимых лиц. А помнит он почему-то только эту ухмыляющуюся физиономию.

— А какая была бы по званию?

— Штурмфюрера, — Арчи прислоняет Робби к багажнику грузовика и быстро одергивает на нем одежду, словно поправляет перед выходом бабочку или стряхивает пылинки с лацканов. Робби только бровь выгибает.

— Ты не должен быть похож на умирающего, понял? — жестко говорит Арчи, — Моя хромота — это ерунда. А вот твоя рана может заставить их задуматься. Так что давай, крепись. Я слишком долго искал пенициллин, чтобы тебя не взяли на корабль.

Робби не спорит и старается выпрямиться. Это удается. В голове становится все яснее с каждым вдохом, горчащим от соли и гари. Этот корабль отходит в Англию. Через пролив — прямо в прошлое. Туда, где были ложь, боль, обида, тюрьма, злость...

— Арчи, я не хочу возвращаться, — говорит Робби, — я не хочу назад.

Хикокс чуть наклоняет голову к плечу, щурится — не понимает, о чем речь. Но серые глаза — они отражают набрякшее в ожидании дождя небо, дым от незатушенных костров — проясняются, и Арчи отводит взгляд, закусывает губу.

— Знаешь что, Робби, — говорит он и тянет за собой в сторону причала, и Робби почему-то идет, — никакого назад. Ты же идешь вперед? 

— Вперед, — эхом отвечает Робби.

— Вот и все, — просто заключает Арчи и шагает, припадая на левую ногу, но так уверенно, что ничего не остается, кроме как разделить эту уверенность с ним и стараться идти ровно, глядя перед собой. — Понимаешь, Робби, не бывает в жизни возвращений. И не бывает «заново». Бывает только вперед. 

Когда они оказываются на корабле, Робби вцепляется в перила и ждет, что загудят в воздухе железные птицы люфтваффе, что бомбы полетят на палубы, и все кончится здесь. Прямо тут, на последнем шаге, который одновременно становится первым. 

Арчи присаживается прямо у его ног, спиной прислоняется к бортику, вытягивая простреленную ногу, и предлагает Робби одну из выпрошенных у кого-то самокруток. Робби находит в кармане спички, смотрит, как Арчи с наслаждением закуривает, втягивая и без того впалые щеки. 

— Так вот. Я говорил про экспрессионистов. Тебе обязательно надо посмотреть «Der letzte Mann»**. Удивительная вещь. Настоящее немое кино...

Робби поднимает глаза к небу и понимает, что совсем не хочет появления люфтваффе. Робби понимает, что ужасно хочет жить.

**Author's Note:**

> *Чезаре - персонаж фильма [«Кабинет доктора Калигари»](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/8418/) (Роберт Вине, 1920 год).  
> **«Der letzte Mann» ([«Последний человек»](http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/71833/)) — фильм Фридриха Вильгельма Мурнау, снятый в 1924 году.


End file.
